If the Fates Allow
by District4-divergent-nephilim
Summary: It's Team Free Will's first Christmas living in the bunker, and Cas tries to understand what Christmas really is. However, Dean doesn't want him ruining Christmas with his curiosity.


**Because I'm bored and Destiel fluff is now my life.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time again- Sam and Dean's first Christmas in the bunker. Cas's too. He usually spent half the day asking Dean everything there was to know about Christmas.<p>

"I do not understand, Dean. Why is an angel of the Lord on the top of a pagan Christmas tree?"

"I don't know why, Cas. It's just an old tradition."

"What is eggnog made of? What miracle has been performed that eggs are suddenly drinkable?"

"If you want to know what it's made of, you could just read the back of the carton."

"Who is this Santa Claus and why is it so easy for him to get into the houses of other people? Surely he can't actually fit down the chimney? Why does he not get arrested for breaking and entering?"

After three days of that, Dean outright banned the asking of questions having anything to do with Christmas. He was actually kind of sick of it, even though Cas's curious face was really cute.

On Christmas Eve, the three members of Team Free Will sat around the TV watching Game of Thrones, since Dean couldn't stand those cheesy Christmas shows that were played every year. All of a sudden, the TV shut off and all the lights went out.

"The bunker's back-up generators will kick on any minute," Sam said, eating another handful of popcorn.

After a few minutes, the power didn't kick back on, so Sam got up, grabbed the nearest flashlight, and went off to check the generator.

A few moments of silence passed before Dean pulled out his phone and turned to the holiday station of Pandora, hoping to get back in the spirit of the holiday. Frank Sinatra's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" began playing.

About a minute into the song, Dean looked over to Cas, sensing that the angel was about to say something. "This song does not make sense, Dean."

Dean sighed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I am fairly certain that trees cannot be homosexual."

Dean smirked. "Don't force your beliefs on them."

"That is not a joke, Dean," Cas said.

"It's an expression, Cas. It means 'happy.'"

Cas frowned. "That does not make sense either, but okay."

"Just forget about it," Dean said, putting his head back down on the table.

"That line is odd, too," Cas said, listening to the music.

"What is it now?" Dean asked, more than a little annoyed.

"The friends who are dear to us cannot gather near to us because they are all dead."

"You know what, Cas?" Dean huffed angrily. "Just shut up! I don't need to be reminded of that on Christmas."

The lights suddenly flickered back on. "Yes!" said Sam happily, coming through the doorway, sitting back in his chair, and turning the TV back on.

They had just finished watching another episode when a big crash of thunder was heard from outside and the lights went out again. "Dammit," Sam said, grabbing his flashlight and getting up again. "I'll be back in a second."

Dean didn't want to put another song on for fear of more questions. Instead, he and Cas just sat quietly in the darkness.

"I am sorry I ruined your Christmas, Dean," Cas said quietly.

Dean whipped his head around to face him. "Castiel Winchester," he declared, standing up and moving to the other side of the table into Sam's seat so that he could sit next to Cas. "You did not ruin my Christmas."

"But you do not like me asking questions."

"It does get kind of annoying," Dean admitted. "But your curious face is really cute."

Cas raised one eyebrow. "You said that my face was always cute."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, but your curious face is extra cute."

Cas brightened considerably. "So does this mean that I can still ask questions?"

"Sure. But not tonight," Dean added quickly. "Wait until tomorrow morning."

Cas smiled. "Bonus cuteness points for smiling," Dean said with a grin, before kissing him.

Dean pulls back literally a second before Sam walks in. Thankfully, Sam doesn't notice.

"Okay, I think I've got it this time." Sam sat down in Dean's no empty chair and hit the play button on the remote. Game of Thrones flashed back onto the screen.

Under the table, where Sam couldn't see, Cas interlocked his fingers with Dean's and squeezed them tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
